Confessione
by Luisee
Summary: Para ella decirle a su esposo que lo ama… es condenadamente difícil. *Viñeta/NaruHina*


**—Summary** : Para ella decirle a su esposo que lo ama… es condenadamente difícil. *Viñeta/NaruHina*

 **—Disclaimer** : Kishiii es dueño de todo, yo sólo hago pequeños fics cortos de mierdecilla :3

 **—** **Warning** : ¿Ninguna? ¿Ooc? Lo acabo de escribir y no tengo tiempo de revisarlo así que… hay muchos errores de seguro :B siento eso.

 **—Pairing** : Naruto X Hina-chan ^O^

 **—To** : Para nadie en específico o bueno, la inspiración viene de una conversación salvaje con mi tía así que… ¡Para esha xD!

 **—N/A** : Hace mucho en mis otras cuentas escribí NH y hace mucho que no lo hacía así que…

Extraño mucho los fics donde Hinata era súper tímida y se desmayaba por tener cerca a su -ahora- esposo :v así que de esas añoranzas salió esta cosa.

* * *

 **¸.•*.•*´¨`*• *||** **Confessione** **||* •*´¨`*•.*•.¸**

* * *

Desde que se habían casado todo marchaba de la mejor manera, las mañanas casi siempre transcurrían de la mejor manera también, pues era una dulce rutina que tanto Naruto como Hinata disfrutaban, porque si bien sus mañanas podían llegar a ser repetitivas, la monotonía no hacía que la joven pareja dejara de derramar miel por todos lados, estaban muy enamorados a fin de cuentas.

Pero había algo que casi siempre acontecía y hacía que Hinata se sintiera un poco mal. Naruto, todas las mañanas le decía que la amaba, le daba un beso, ella tan sonrojada y cohibida (Aun siendo su esposa, ¡Dios!) no tenía ni tiempo de responder pues él salía corriendo tan enérgico como siempre. Pero si tuviera tiempo de responder quizá no lo haría, porque se sentía avergonzada, se volvía aquella tímida niña de nuevo y sólo se limitaba a guardar silencio.

Sin embargo, esa mañana esperaba que fuera diferente. Hinata inhaló y exhaló antes de dirigirse a la puerta donde su esposo la esperaba para despedirse.

—¡Nos vemos, Hinata! —le plantó un breve pero sonoro beso en los labios—. ¡Te amo!

El rubio se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta pero antes de que se dispusiera a salir una mano femenina se aferró a su ropa, impidiéndole que avanzara.

—Espera, Naruto-kun…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mirando a los ojos a su esposa, ella agachó la mirada.

—Es que yo… —la joven agachó la cabeza más, viró su rostro y se llevó la mano a los labios mientras murmuraba quién sabe qué cosa.

—¿Eh?

El rubio se confundió un poco. Tenía mucho tiempo de no verla tan exageradamente tímida. Y eso era… lindo, incluso sexy de alguna manera. Le traía tantos recuerdos. Lo llenaba de nostalgia. Era dulce recordar la historia de su amor.

Entonces Hinata alzó la cabeza y elevó la voz pero su frase no puedo ser terminada. Ella simplemente no lo logró:

—¡Es que, Naruto-kun, yo…!

Llevó las manos a sus labios como si estuviera a punto de decir algo indebido. Naruto se comenzó a preocupar.

—¿Hinata? En serio, dime… ¿Pasa algo? —la tomó de los hombros pero ella negó con la cabeza, fervientemente.

—¿Dije o hice algo que te molestara? —Naruto quería saber qué es lo que la tenía tan extraña.

Hinata se zafó del agarre de su esposo y se dio media vuelta, jugó con sus dedos, como cuando era una niña de 12 años que se limitaba a ver a Naruto escondida entre los árboles.

—Dime lo que sucede —dijo él.

—Es que yo… quiero… —de nuevo no podía explicarse. Naruto se sonrojó, creyendo entender.

—Acaso… ¿Quieres hacerl…? —dijo pero ella le cortó de inmediato.

—¡No! N-N-No es eso…

—Entonces… No me digas que… estás… ¡Embarazada!

—¿Eh?

Hinata se giró de nuevo, a como pudo encaró a su esposo.

—Hinata, en serio, me haces el hombre más feliz de Konoha, del mundo entero.

—¡No, Naruto-kun tampoco es eso!

El rubio ladeó la cabeza, frunció los labios. Desilusión tras desilusión esa mañana.

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme —soltó con sinceridad.

Hinata apretó los puños y miró a Naruto, con esa expresión de preocupación que se le había formado.

—Lo que pasa es que yo quiero decirte que —ella suspiró. Debía dejarse de tonterías y ser valiente, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decírselo a diario?

—¿Ajá?

—¡Te amo, Naruto-kun!

Él hizo el amago de empezar hablar pero su joven esposa lo interrumpió.

—Tú siempre me lo dices, todos l-los días, y-yo me porto de manera infantil y e-egoísta y no lo hago… así que q-quiero hacerlo todos los días también, porque… porque es la verd-verdad.

En un cálido abrazo, Naruto la envolvió y ella obviamente no se resistió.

—Hinata, si te cuesta trabajo no tienes que decírmelo… yo lo sé, puedo sentirlo cuando me besas o cuando simplemente me miras, justo aquí —él tomó la mano de Hinata y la colocó sobre su corazón. Los ojos de ella se humedecieron, por la emoción.

—Pero, Naruto-kun… yo quiero decírtelo —Hinata se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces hazlo —susurró Naruto contra sus labios. Antes de besarla de esa manera que sólo él conocía. La ternura lo había embargado, y moriría si no la besaba ya.

—T-T-Te… Te a-amo, Naruto-kun.

—Te amo también.

—Y yo te amo.

Ambos soltaron una risita cómplice, a la par que juntaban sus frentes y se observaban con devoción. Hinata sintió la tranquilidad, la felicidad y el amor entrar a su cuerpo, golpeando sus sentidos como una brisa matinal.

—Te amo, Hinata —él volvió a sonreír—. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿Sí?

Naruto se dispuso a salir de nuevo, le acarició tiernamente la mejilla a su esposa antes de abrir la puerta, sin embargo ella le sujetó de la manga antes de que saliera, de nuevo. Él se giró para verla.

Hinata tenía las mejillas rojas.

Los ojos brillantes.

Los labios entreabiertos.

Y el cabello le caía majestuosamente por los hombros.

Se veía hermosa.

—Te amo, Naruto-kun.

Él sólo puedo lanzarse nuevamente a besar a su esposa, la mujer que, saben qué, lo amaba.

* * *

 **¸.•*.•*´¨`*• *||** **Fin~** **||* •*´¨`*•.*•.¸**

* * *

 **—** **N/A** : Final tan fail~ ¡Agh, y gracias por leer~!

¿Comentarios :3?


End file.
